


Teaser Trailer 2016

by angelholme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, IFD, IFDShare, International Fanworks Day 2016, Teasers & Trailers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6003127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelholme/pseuds/angelholme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A set of five trailers, posted for International Fanworks Day 2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Harry Potter And The Immortals

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Harry Potter (et al) belong to JK Rowling.
> 
>  
> 
> **Notes**
> 
>  
> 
> Since it is International Fanworks Day, I am using this as an excuse for a brazen bit of self-promotion. 
> 
> These are all stories I have ideas for - some actual full plots - and will be forthcoming (unless something goes a little nutty!).
> 
> Enjoy.

**"HERMIONE GRANGER"**

Hermione looked around The Great Hall, then calmly and confidently strode down the centre aisle and took a seat on the three legged stool, then glanced up as McGonagall lowered The Sorting Hat onto her head.

"Miss Gra...... well - I was wondering when you would arrive"

"Miss me?"

"Like a hostage misses their kidnapper" The teasing tone in The Hat's voice was clear, making Hermione smile.

"Do you know if anyone else has come back this year?" She asked.

"Now, now - you know the rules. If I tell you what I learn from the other students' sorting, then you are the last student I will ever be able to sort"

"Oh yeah - I forgot about that. You can't even give me a hint? Say - when you sort someone else, put a word like Kangaroo or something in front of the House Name?"

"Kangaroo?"

"Or something like that"

"KANGAROO?" She had to admit, she had not realised anything, let alone a piece of haberdashery, could put so much sarcasm into a single word. 

"You don't have to be mean about it" She pouted.

"Yes I do - did you forget that as well?"

"Just sort me already - if you aren't going to be the good girl you always have to be, then just get this farcical ceremony over with"

"Yes, boss" Hermione could picture The Hat saluting, despite the fact it didn't have arms or shoulders "GRYFFINDOR!"

Hermione took The Hat off, lowered it to the stool and - with a smile - skipped over to the table on the far right.

xoxox

**HARRY POTTER AND THE IMMORTALS - COMING SOON TO ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN**


	2. A Mother's Love

Harry walked along King's Cross Platform 9, then paused outside the barrier.

_What are you waiting for? Go through it already!_

'I know what you said, but now that I am facing the wall, I am worried you are trying to prank me'

_Me? Prank you? Noooooooo._

'You know how unconvincing that sounds, right?'

_I had a guess, yeah. But just do it, already, otherwise someone from station security will come and ask why you are staring at the wall._

'Are you speaking from experience?'

_And you are stalling! Do it now!_

'Yes m'am!'

Harry bounded over to the wall and, with only a slight pause, pushed through it. As he felt it give - felt himself go through the brick column and out of the other side - he tilted his head to one side.

'How about that - you weren't lying to me.'

_Oh ye of little faith. Now - go find a compartment before the train fills up!_

'By your command.'

xoxox

**A MOTHER'S LOVE - COMING SOON TO ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN**


	3. The One To Vanquish

"We go now to a news conference being held on the steps of The Ministry. Our reporter Sandler Duval is on the scene"

"Thank you Macey" Sandler paused "A few moments ago, Minister Shacklebolt, Headmaster Dumbledore and DMLE Head Harry Potter, along with his new wife Ginny, came out onto the steps of The Ministry. And..... yes - Director Potter is about to speak"

"Ladies and gentlemen" Harry's voice echoed through Diagon Alley and out of radio receivers across magical Britain "Following a three year long investigation, I am here today to announce that - as of midday today, an international arrest warrant has been issued for Hermione Jane Granger on charges of treason, sedition, murder, torture and terrorism. We are also launching investigations in conjunction with The American DMOJ, Israeli MMY and Russian SMP into Miss Granger's activities during the war" Harry paused "Miss Granger should be considered armed and dangerous, and if you should see her, do not approach her but contact The DMLE at once" He paused again "Thank you"

xoxox

**THE ONE TO VANQUISH - COMING SOON TO ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN**


	4. LGB-TV - Series 1

War isn't hell.  
War is war and hell is hell.  
And of the two, war is a lot worse.  
Because there are no innocent bystanders in hell,  
and war is nothing but the death of the innocent.  
(Hawkeye Pierce, MASH)

"Welcome to The Magical World Tonight, with Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger and Colin Creevey. Tonight we present a one hour commemoration of The War - of those who fought, why we fought and in memoriam of those who died protecting our freedom"

"On this, the tenth anniversary of The Birthday Bash, we thought it was time to bring some closure to those who fought, to remember those who died and to remember what we all gave up our time, blood, sweat, tears and - in far, far too many cases - our lives for"

"It was ten years ago today that Battle Commander Potter launched what turned out to be the last battle of the war - leading DA, The Battle Mages and The Inner Circle against Voldemort's Ministry of Magic......."

xoxox

**LGB-TV, SERIES 1 - COMING SOON TO ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN**


	5. Luna Lovegood and The Wizard Of The Island

"Imagine that you couldn't stand Ronald Weasley - the very thought of him made your flesh crawl"

"Let me see...... I think I can imagine that. Might be a little hard....."

"Very funny. But imagine that you wanted nothing to do with him and would quite happily live your life without him"

"That I can do"

"Now imagine that our friend has seen the perfect possible future. And that in this perfect possible future, everyone is happy. Voldemort is dead, Dumbledore is defeated, peace in our time, lions and lambs sleeping together in perfect harmony"

"Sounds nice"

"And to bring about this perfect possible future, you and Ron have to be married with three kids" He turned to stare at her intently "She could see everything that she needs to do to bring about this future, this utopia, and she can ensure that it falls out exactly the way she sees" He took a breath "She can make you fall in love with him, make you think you are wonderfully, gloriously happy and she will make you think it was your idea" He paused "You know she has the power to do that - it's the power you wanted her to exercise earlier"

"She'd make me fall in love with Ron?"

"No" He shook his head emphatically "She would never, ever try to control someone else like that. It goes against everything she believes in - against her very soul"

"Which is why asking her to do it earlier offended her so much" She slowly nodded her head "I have to apologise to her"

"Yes"

"Now"

"Yes" He watched as she got to her feet.

"Thank you"

"I live to serve"

xoxox

**LUNA LOVEGOOD AND THE WIZARD OF THE ISLAND - COMING SOON TO ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN**


End file.
